Broken
by PequeConcentido
Summary: A Mimato song fic based on the Goo Goo Dolls song Iris.


Broken  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Mimato song fic. It's based on the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
All copyrights reserved.  
When you reach the Instr. everything is a flashback, just in case you get confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
  
(Matt is sitting by a trunk of a tree in the park at night. We see him with a girl sitting on his lap.  
Mimi. He touches her right cheek with the back of his hand as she closes her eyes and sighs  
contently.)  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
and I don't want to go home right now.  
  
(He hugs her close as she rests her head on his chest.)  
  
And all I could taste is this moment,  
  
(Matt then takes her face with his both hands and kisses her passionately.)  
  
And all I could do is breath your life.  
  
(He then hugs her again and Mimi rests her head on his chest once more. Matt rests his head on  
top of Mimi's as he breaths in her sweet scent.)  
  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
  
(Matt then wakes up sweating and panting as he holds back his tears.)  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
  
(He then gets up and locks the door to his bedroom and to his window and brings down the  
screen.)  
  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
(Matt then grabs a picture from the night stand. It's a picture of Mimi that she had given to him.  
He looks at it, trying to fight back the tears.)  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',  
all the moment of truth in your lies.  
  
(The tears come crashing down on the portrait as he cries. He sinks down on the floor. "Mimi..."  
he whispers.)  
  
When everything feels like the movies,  
yeah ya' blead just to know you're alive.   
  
(Matt then stands up and opens one of his night stand drawers. He starts to look for something  
until he sees it and grabs it. We see that it's a Swiss Army Knife. He opens it and starts to cut his  
left wrist.)  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
  
(Blood starts to come out of the wound unstopping.)  
  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
("Mimi..." whispers Matt "I'm coming..." as he falls limply on the ground.)  
  
-Instr.  
  
(Matt ran through the hospital corridor until he saw both of Mimi's parents hugging each other  
crying. "Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa, what happened?! Is Mimi alright?!"  
  
Mr. Tachikawa looks at Matt with his tear stained face. Still holding his wife he replies "Mimi, she was driving and got hit  
by a drunk driver. She's lost a lot of blood." he then took a deep breath and continued "The  
doctors say that she may not make it." he finished as he hugged his wife tighter.   
  
"No... no..." Matt whispered. He then opened the door to her room and went in. He closed the door and went over  
to her. He took her right hand and whispered "Mimi?"   
  
Mimi opened her eyes and looked at him "Matt, I love you."   
  
"Mimi... oh Mimi, I love you too." he said as he held her hand tighter and kissed it. They both knew it was going to be over  
soon.   
  
"Kiss me Matt." she whispered.   
  
He bent down and brushed her lips softly and then passionately as she replied the kiss with her toungue. Matt then felt   
Mimi's grip on his hand drop. She was gone.  
  
We then see Matt at the funeral. He walks over to the casket were Mimi's face is visible. He  
gently caresses her face as he whispers her name 'Why Mimi? Why you?' he thought.   
  
Matt then walks away. He walks over to his car and gets in. He drives up to the beach. The place where they had confessed   
their feelings to each other. He then gets out of his car. Matt then leans against his car and brings a silver item from his  
pocket and puts it gently against his lips and begins to play.)   
  
-end instr.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
  
(Darkness starts to descend on Matt as he starts to see a white light coming closer.)  
  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
(Matt sees a girl in a white dress reaching out to him.)  
  
And I don't want the world to see me,  
cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
  
(It's Mimi. Matt reaches out to her.)  
  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
(Matt starts getting closer to her.)  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
(He finally reaches to her.)  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
(He hugs her and kisses her.) 


End file.
